The Gaang's New Year's Party
by Hyper V
Summary: Aang and Katara invite all of their friends and family to a special New Year's party that neither of them will want to forget. Kataang, Sukka, Maiko. Rated T for slight language!


**(A/N) My birthday's tomorrow! Yipee! I have this Kataang birthday cake where Katara and Aang are finishing the dance in the episode The Headband! I called Aang's head and my friend called Katara's. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is an awesome birthday cake and some awesome Avatar birthday gifts! Yay!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was New Year's Day and Katara and Aang were busy readying their house for their friends to come over. This time, Sokka and Suki were staying over and Toph was staying with her parents in the next town over. Zuko and Mai didn't live that far away and Iroh was staying with them.

"So Mai," Katara said as she was baking a pie to have for dessert, "I heard that you and Zuko were having a baby."

"Yeah," Mai sighed, rubbing her still flat stomach. "The thing isn't even fully grown and it's making me stressed out. Zuko's stressed too and he's not the one carrying it."

"He's probably just stressed because he's got a whole town to run," Suki piped up as she put something in the oven. "I mean, he is the mayor of the whole next town over."

"I guess that's true," said Mai in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, and don't forget," Katara started, putting the pie in the oven, "you need to show more emotion when people ask if you're excited to have the baby. If you act like you're a pregnant goth teenager then people will think that you're not excited to have a little bundle of joy."

"I'll try my best," Mai answered as she sat down on a chair near the kitchen table.

In the next room over, Aang and Sokka were talking with Toph, Zuko and Iroh about what was going on in their lives so far. Toph didn't want to go help the girls in the kitchen for fear of them asking her when she was going to settle down and get married instead of traveling around the world. She didn't want that subject to ever come up in a conversation again. It didn't turn out so well last time. People ended up bruised and scared and the blind girl came out on top without a single scratch on her.

"So," Aang started as he poured a glass of white wine for Sokka and some for Iroh, Zuko and Toph, "how's life running a town Zuko?"

The person in question shrugged, taking his wine glass and taking a sip. "It's not easy. Especially since Mai is expecting. I've got so much on my hands now a day."

"I hear you," Sokka said, taking a big gulp of his wine. "Suki didn't want me to tell anyone this just yet but she's pregnant too."

"I heard that!" Suki shrieked from the kitchen making Sokka cower farther into his seat and take another sip of his wine.

"So Aang," Toph said as she declined the wine and took a sip of her soda, "when are you gonna knock up your wife?"

Aang blushed at her choice of words, offering Toph's glass of wine to Iroh who also declined it.

"She'll get pregnant when we're ready," Aang answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm just surprised she's not already got her hands full with, like, 20 kids," Sokka joked, giving his glass back to Aang to refill.

Aang just blushed an even deeper shade of red and refilled the cup, handing it back to an already dizzy Sokka.

"That is none of your business to go bugging into peoples' personal life," Iroh sternly warned as looked at a now quiet Sokka and a still giggling Toph. "They will have kids when the time comes."

"Thanks Iroh," Aang said as he sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"You are most certainly welcome my friend," Iroh laughed as he sat in an arm chair.

"Dinner time!" Katara yelled from the dining room as she set the last of the dinner on the table.

Sokka jumped up from his chair, eager to eat and get something into his stomach that wasn't wine. Toph did almost the exact same thing. Aang just laughed at his friends' antics and sat down at one end of the table as Katara sat next to him.

"Alright," Katara started, "before we eat," she eyed her brother who was almost done with his first helping of food and Toph who was catching up to him fast, "let's start with announcing our New Year's resolutions."

A sum of the party agreed while the rest (Sokka and Toph) stopped eating and begrudgingly complied.

"We'll start off with Sokka," Aang smirked as he looked at his brother-in-law.

Sokka gulped and put a hand on his chin, thinking of what he could do to change himself that year to be a better person.

"Sometime today," Toph grumbled as she stared daggers at Sokka even though she couldn't see. "Some of us want to have a nice meal before the year comes and goes."

Everyone laughed, except for a still thinking Sokka.

"I think I'll try to stop… um…" he trailed off, "eating too much at big feasts!"

Everyone looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"What," Sokka said in his defense, "this has been your dream since we met in High School!"

"Yeah," Suki quipped, "and it's also been your New Year's resolution since we met in High School."

Everyone besides Sokka laughed, provoking a pout from him.

"Now it's Katara's turn," Sokka shot at his sister who stopped laughing when she heard she was next.

"Ok," Katara sighed. "I think I'll try to stop getting upset over little things that happen to you guys and try to stop being so motherly."

"Nice one," Toph and Sokka said in unison.

"Alright," Katara smiled, "now it's Toph's turn."

"Eh," the blind girl dismissed. "I think I'll stop getting into fights with people I meet when I go to a new town. Or I'll try to stop anyway."

The table nodded in agreement.

"Now it's Sparky's turn," Toph laughed.

"I think I'll try to give out more emotion when people ask me stuff that's kind of touchy," Zuko answered with a straight face.

"I'll try too," Mai agreed. "That's my New Year's resolution. Now it's Iroh's turn."

"I think I'll start opening up tea shops around the country and sell more tea," Iroh suggested, making the lot laugh. "That and give out more coupons. How about you Aang, would you like to share your resolution with us?"

The party tuned toward its host to look at him. Aang was thinking hard on what he needed to improve.

"I think," he started, "that I'll start inviting everyone over so we can have more nights like this together."

Katara kissed him while Toph and Sokka 'woot'ed and the rest clapped.

"I liked yours way better than anyone else's," Katara whispered as she kissed him again.

The rest of the night was filled with cheers to the New Year and promises to get together more often to have more night like that one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) *Sigh* Another sappy happy ending! Happy New Year's and don't get too wild with the new year and be sure to make nice and loving resolutions. Tell me what yours are! Mine's to be more generous to people and write more stories and draw more pictures! Review!**


End file.
